Love Online
by BookWoRmzZz
Summary: Lucy and Natsu, both lonesome teens who had their heart broken had made a decision to take another chance at love. . .online! They both disguied themselves for protection only to be found at risk on breaking their hearts again. Will they survive through the Hardships? or will they crash down hard?
1. Unknown Lover

**'Kay I know some of ya is kind of annoyed that I haven't written for the past. . .**_**many **_**months but sorry 'kay? I've been kinda busy with swim camp and now that it's done (for a couple of days. . .) I can finally write for you guys and of course I will try to write on my other fan-fics that I have forgotten about for almost 6 months. . .yerp. . .So heres another fan-fic *sigh* and hope you like it. . .yerp.**

* * *

**_Lucy:_**

**_Is it really necessary to find Love?_**

**_Natsu:_**

**_Cuz' at the end you'll always end up with your heart broken. . .right?_**

**_Lucy:_**

**_Wrong. I know Life has hardships and challenges but at the end of those, theres always a light._**

**_Natsu:_**

**_At the end I'll surely get that special girl. . ._**

**_Lucy:_**

**_At the end I'm sure I'll have the one and only. . ._**

**_Natsu & Lucy:_**

**_There's always a light at the end of the tunnel. . .right?_**

* * *

**_-LUCY'S POV-_**

"Gosh, this guy's funny!" A blonde teen exclaimed cheerfully as she giggled non stop.

The teens hand furiously typed on the key board as her coffe brown eyes traveled around an anonymous man's profile online.

"Hehe. . ." the teen giggled in her little own fantasy as she her orbs travel from one picture to another.

"Naru Dragonoruk?" the blonde read aloud the person's profile name.

"Lu-chan. . ."

Startled from the sudden voice, she quickly hid the page with her body and swiftly turned to gaze to her bestfriend, Levy McGarden.

"H-hi, Levy-chan!" the blonde squeeked out.

"Lu-chan. . .what were you doing?" The girl named'Levy' asked, yet, already know what was on the computer's screen.

"Uh. . .No. .N-nothing. ." Lucy, the blonde, stuttered, feeling ashamed for lying.

The blunette sighed as she face palmed herself.

"Lucy, theres no point on lying cuz' I know you're bad at it," At that Lucy glared, "But what I want to know is that why are you, out of all people, is trying to find a boyfriend online? And seriously do you really have to wear a pink wig for disguise?" Levy asked curiously as she tries to peek on the computer screen.

Lucy huffed as she crossed her arms cutely. "You're not one to talk when you got a punk-ass boyfriend online! Heck-! he even wore a blue wig to get your attention! " Lucy yelled furously.

Levy's face was tinted with bright pink colors that continued to spread unto her nose. "I told you he's not my boyfriend-"

"-yet. . ." Lucy interrupted with a mocking smirk.

Levy stomped her foot in anger and emmbarassment and went straight for the door, "Fine! do whatever you like! but don't come crying to me if that 'Naru' guy rapes you!" then she slamms the door.

Thus, Lucy Heartfilia was left alone in the computer lab blushing ten times harder than Levy had.

_RAPE?_

* * *

_**-NATSU'S POV-**  
_

Mean while in the same computer lab, a pink haired teen sat comfortably on a seat, oogling at a black pink haired teen in the picture.

"Lucia Heartlocks, ne?" Natsu, the pink head, smirked pervertedly at the screen as he typed at his key board.

"Hehe. . ." Natsu chuckled lightly at the photo's she had.

"Man, she is cute. . ."

Growling, Natsu covered her picture and glared sharply at the man behind him.

"Gray!" Natsu balled his calloussed hands into a fist.

"Cool down, I have no interest in," Gray squinted his eyes at the screen, "Lucia, But man she is hot!" Natsu snarled again earning a chuckle from Gray.

"You're such an idiot though, so she would never talk to a flame head like you." Gray said coolly.

"Is it even necessary to put hat's to cover up you're messed up hair?" Gray asked as he scanned the picture of Natsu with his hat.

"I-" Natsu was coming up for a come back but the computer abruptly beeped earning a glance from both teens.

On the screen said 'another message from Lucia Heartlocks'.

Natsu smirked mockingly at his frienemy's shocked face.

"No way. . ." Grau uttered not leaving his eyes on the screen.

"Yes way. . ." Natsu said with pride.

Recovering quickly from the 'shocking' event, Gray said, "She's probably a depressed woman with anger issues!" Gray exclaimed. "A hot girl like her can't go with a douche like you!" Gray pointed an accusing finger towards Natsu's dumbfounded face.

"Yeah, right! just admit that i'm just too sexy. She fell for me!" Natsu pumped his fist proudly.

"Say's the guy whose name is 'Naru Dragonoruk'? wow, yep that sure is sexy. . ." Gray said with sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up. . .You're just jealous that I got a way awesom name than 'Squinty Eyes'!" Natsu retorted.

"That's not even my name in that site!" Gray yelled furiously then abruptly cupped his mouth shut.

.

.

.

"YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT IN HERE?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Tell me your name!" Natsu demanded as he fisted the raven head's white polo.

"No way, Hot head!" Gray fisted Natsu's scaley scarf.

.

.

.

"HAHA-! Gaku IceBuster-! Yeah, that sure isn't a lame name!" Natsu slapped his knee as he continued laughing.

"S-shut up. . .I had no choice 'Kay? Gray is already been chosen. . ." Gray muttered as he blushed intensely at his profile name.

"HA-! Gray, that's even a lamer name!" Natsu clutched his stomach as he continued spitting abnormal laughters.

A vein popped right on Gray's head as he cracked his fist deadly. "Gray's my real name you fucking dimwitt!" and with that said, Gray gave Natsu a good hit on the head as he log out his account out of the screen.

"What the hell was that for!" Natsu yelled furiously as he made an uppercut on Gray.

"You-!"

"Shh!" A feminime voice ordered them to quiet down.

Both teens turn their heads to meet Lisanna, their classmate and assistant librarian for her older sister MiraJane.

"Ice Block started it!"

"Flame Brain started it!"

The teens growled at each other as they gave each others dirty look that might kill.

* * *

**Yerp. . . very short, but i'll make up for the nest chappy! I promise! pls review!**


	2. Trouble broiling

**Sorry! I_ know _that I have lots of stories to update so I'll start here!**

* * *

_**-PREVIOUSLY-**_

_**"HA-! Gray, that's even a lamer name!" Natsu clutched his stomach as he continued spitting abnormal laughters.**_

_**A vein popped right on Gray's head as he cracked his fist deadly. **_

_**"Gray's my real name you fucking dimwitt!" and with that said, Gray gave Natsu a good hit on the head as he log out his account out of the screen.**_

_**"What the hell was that for!" Natsu yelled furiously as he made an uppercut on Gray.**_

_**"You-!"**_

_**"Shh!" A feminime voice ordered them to quiet down.**_

_**Both teens turn their heads to meet Lisanna, their classmate and assistant librarian for her older sister MiraJane.**_

_**"Ice Block started it!"**_

_**"Flame Brain started it!"**_

_**The teens growled at each other as they gave each others dirty look that might k**__**ill.**_

* * *

_**-LUCY'S POV-**_

Once alone again, I straightend myself up and turned my attention back at the computer screen still flustered on what Levy had said. Who would've known Levy-chan was that blunt?

Once reading his reply I stifled a laugh as I heard Lisanna yelled in frustration to quiet down the two boys who I supposed was the usual fighting duo, Natsu and Gray. I'm actually suprised to even see them both here, I mean from the time I knew them, I knew from the start that they of course loves anything violent and seeing them in a library doesn't really suit them. In fact this is one of places that was violent free. Well . . not anymore.

I took a peek from the computer screen and look at the other side to see an animated Gray up on Natsu's back as he tried to choke him with his other hand was trapped by Natsu who looked as if threatning to break his arm while they ignored a fuming Lisanna.

My cheeks red and puffed out from helding in the laugh that was about to burst had finally let loose.

"BWAHAHAHAH!" tears had spilled from my the corner of my eyes as I held on to my poor adomend.

Wide eyes leisurely gazed up to my laughing form.

My laughing decreased as I looked embarrased at the 6 pairs of eyes glued to me.

"Lucy shut up! these idiots are already enough so don't add up the pain you idio- . . ." Lisanna quieted down as she sensed the change of aura. No one dares call me an idiot!

"Haha . .Y-your smart! don't worry! . ."Lisanna trailed off as she inched back.

My glare leaded back to the duo still standing there killing each other.

"Droopy eyes!"

"Pointy eyes!"

"Ice freak!"

"Hot head!"

"Underwea-"

"SHUT UP!"

Both of them slowly gazed back at me, now trembeling in fear. Grunting in satisfaction, seeing that both of the strongest men here in Fairy Tail are shaking in my wrath brought supreme pleasure. Man . . when did I become so evil?

"Holy shit! Lucy's just as scary as Erza!" My ears twitched at the comment Gray had whispered to Natsu.

"Tell me about it. Maybe next week we come here she's wearing a bullet proof vest with safety boots and a knife stuck in her underwear." Natsu snickered as Gray did also.

That was the last string.

"The only thing I would need is a knife so that I could get plunge that right through your heart . . ." I said coldly and saw them whimpered in fear.

"So . . If you guys want that to happen please continue fighting. It's a pleasure to kill you guys . . slowly . . .next week." A frightful glint in my eyes said that all my words were true and was enough to obey my orders like they always did to Erza.

"A-aye Sir!" they both saluted as they ran off out to the exit.

"No running." I said sternly. they replied back with another 'Aye' and then walked fast out.

Years from hearing my dad's voice boom like that probably gotten into me that I also inherited his spine chilling voice.

I turned to Lisanna who had frozen stiff from the scene.

I shook Lisanna back to her senses which took a minute or so before she saw me and screamed in horror.

"Shh! Lisanna be quiet were in a library." I scolded her. Although I already broke that rule.

"O-oh sorry . . . I almost thought you were Erza disguising with a nice mask." Lisanna breathed out as she motioned her hands to her beating heart.

I chuckled nervously as I scratched my head, "Hehehe . . Sorry . ." I muttered an apology

"Well feel free to roam around here for a while before the school closes." Lisanna offered as I nodded in delight.

As I was returning to my computer, I saw another computer that was stilll left on. I sighed. These lazy bastards.

My eyes widened in realization when the site that the computer was on was the exact same site I was.

There in it's glory is the sites logo- 'Here, Love blossoms into a Fairy Tale.'

It was logged out but the person who was on it has saved his account in the computer. Yes, it is indeed shocking to see Natsu's account here.

I hesitated a while to open his account. But in the end i didn't want to pry on someones privacy, especially a guy like Natsu.**(A/N: I'm not gonna let them get caught just yet!)**

But I did took note of his email, just incased it would come handy for threatning. Hehe. **(A/N: Yeah I can't believe I made Lucy soo evil!)**

After the shocking scenario I went back to the comfort of my own computer. I looked over my profile and saw I had a new message in my inbox. It was by Naru!

* * *

_From: Naru Dragonoruk_

_To: Lucia Heartlocks_

_You're pretty funny! I wish we can meet eachother but if it's too early for you then thats fine. I'M A MAN! I can man it up!_

* * *

I giggled slightly as I pondered for a moment if I should meet him. It's true that it's early. In fact too early though I really do want to meet him i decided I want to know him better first.

* * *

_From: Lucia Heartlocks_

_To: Naru Dragonoruk_

_You're funny too . . .funny looking! I mean you always seem to wear hats, Is it a hat fetish that you have? Well any way, it is early so I have to say No. Sorry! I'll change my mind once I get to know you better!_

_Message: sent!_

* * *

I sighed in content, not regretting a word I said. Well, typed but it's the same thing.

I waited for several minutes before doubting that he might be upset. Those several minutes turned into 2 hours and thats when I decided that he might be dissapointed and just shut off my computer in annoyance.

Who is he to be angry at me? I mean It is too early! And I just said that I'll change my mind later if I get to know him! UGH!

I left the library with doubts sworming in my head. Bad end on a weekend, huh?

* * *

**YOSH! I sear i'll update on Skip a Beat! I just needed to update this one first! so sorry for the long wait again! I don't really care if I sound cliched but I just need to apologize for my laziness!**


	3. What's in the past is the Past

**Yeah I know about those cliched sayings how an author updates late so I'm not even gonna say it. Here you go~**

* * *

_**-PREVIOUSLY-**_

_**I sighed in content, not regretting a word I said. Well, typed but it's the same thing.**_

_**I waited for several minutes before doubting that he might be upset. Those several minutes turned into 2 hours and thats when I decided that he might be dissapointed and just shut off my computer in annoyance.**_

_**Who is he to be angry at me? I mean It is too early! And I just said that I'll change my mind later if I get to know him! UGH!**_

_**I left the library with doubts swarming in my head. Bad end on a weekend, huh?**_

* * *

I paced back and forth at the middle of my own room as I took glances at my laptop for incoming messages. He hasn't replied yet!

I let out a furious groan and jumped to my bed with a 'oof'. I grabbed one of my pillows and squished my face on it.

"UGH!" I groaned once again. I seriously don't get boys. You might've thought that were boys sayings to girls, but at times they can do stupid stuff that can confuse a girl a hell lot!

I just don't get it! Naru never stopped messaging at the middle of a conversation with me, He'd usually end it with a excuse of school and I agreed since I understand too. I mean sure he stopped at times in our conversation, but never this long!

* * *

_**-MEANWHILE WITH NATSU-**_

"Wendy what the hell?!" Natsu yelled in frustration as he ran to where his used to be laptop was.

" *sniffs* S-sorry! I-I couldn't find my Atlas of Human Anatomy book so . .s-so *sniffs* I thought . . It *sniffs* would be c-clever to search t-things up in y-your laptop . . ." Wendy said between sniffs as she looked down in shame and guilt.

" . . . But y-you see, I . . I accidentally sneezed that *sniffs* y-your laptop got dirty s-so I cleaned it *sniffs* but I g-got it drenched in water . . ." Wendy explained and then suddenly bent down on her knees with a pleading look in her eyes as she begged for forgivness.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Wendy apologized .

Natsu sighed as he rubbed his temples, clearly not happy with how things turned into.

"It's okay . . ." Natsu grumbled.

* * *

"Damn you Naru!" I cursed at the vivid image of Naru in his stupid hat inside my mind.

I sighed in content after I let out all the anger at my poor Happy pillow.

_**(A/N: Okaay~ Happy as In Happy the exceed! I'm not gonna put Happy in here but I'll put him as a anime cartoon in this cartoon. XD)**_

__Then went off into endless dream of Naru and I.

Sounds sweet~

.

.

.

Ugh! Yeah, right!

* * *

_**-IN SCHOOL-**_

I sighed for the uptenth time and unfortuantely my friends noticed.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Lisanna asked worriedly as she gently lay a hand on top of my tense shoulders.

"Are you okay Lu-chan?" Levy asked along with Lisanna.

"Lucy," A feminine familiar voice boomed through my ears and I already know who that was.

"E-erza welcome back!" We all greeted in happines with a bit of fear.

"It is my duty to know what is our students problem as well as my friend. So I would highly suggest to talk to us." Erza ignored out greeting and stepped closer to Lucy with a serious face.

"E-erza! It's okay!" I lied. And well, that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear.

The next thing I know, I was being gripped forcfully into a tight hug.

"Lucy! You can trust in us! We are friends!" Erza said in a somehow dramatic tone.

And that was enough to make me give in. If anyone else was in my state they would have probably pass out, but from years of recieving these hugs from Erza, I got used to it.

"O-okay! Just . .*wheeze* . .l-let me go!" I said suffering from loss of air. But that 'used to it' statement was half lie.

Erza then lets go after hearing me coughing some juicy coughs and my eratic breathing.

"Continue." Erza said demandingly

"W-well . .you see . . .um." I sweat dropped at the gathering curious girls around me with intense eyes.

"Can you guys move back!" I demanded.

"As I was saying . . .It was about this dating site . . ." I explained as I fidgeted. i haven't told them yet about this! Well . . .Levy-chan knows . . .But still!

I heard Levy snap her fingers knowingly as she caught the groups attention.

"Oh! You mean that Naru guy?" Levy asked bluntly.

Everyone gasped as they started asking questions.

"Who is Naru?"

"Is he cute?"

"How far did you go with him?" _**(A/N: hehe~ Oh Erza. . .)**_

"I told you so!" _**(A/N: Levy . . .)**_

"Look! He didn't do anything to me! We haven't met . . .yet." I explained as the girls calmed down.

"H-he is cute . . ." I blushed as I answered one of the questions which made the girls squeel, except for Levy who huffed.

"I-I didn't go far with him!" I stuttered which earned a smirk and a knowing look from Erza.

"And Levy . . .He's not a R-raper . . ." I defended as I remembered what had Levy shouted when she accidently found out about Naru and I.

"You won't know that for sure!" Levy said angrily and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Anyway . . . You see Naru wanted to meet me. But I messaged him no since I only knew him for a day. I mean you would to right!" I asked Lisanna desperately as I gripped her shoulders tightly with a frightening smile.

"Y-yeah . . ." Lisanna gulped.

I continued and sat down rubbing my temples. Am I freaking out too much? "But then he didn't answer back! I mean he would usually tell me when he's gonna leave! He never leaves me hanging! I don't know if he's mad or what . . ." I finished with a hard stomp.

"Was that why you were using the library computer? Because you were talking to Naru?" Lisanna asked abruptly.

"Yeah, why you ask?" I asked curiously.

"Cause Natsu was in the library too in the samee site." Lisanna said suspiciously.

I raised my brow not getting her point. Then my eyes widen at her accusation.

"Are you suggesting Natsu might be Naru?" I asked her bewildered.

"Yes!" Lisanna pointed at me in correction.

We all laughed at her suggestion. I mean Natsu?! Sure his name is close to Naru but It's impossible! Natsu was dense . . .but . . He did date Lisanna.

"What? You don't believe me?" Lisanna said in anger as a visible tick popped on her head.

"Lisanna he is the dense idiot you dated, and it took you several years to get him! Now that you broke up you don't need to set him up with me!" I said in between laughs though half was dead serious. Lisanna does have the blood of the infamous Mira the Matchmaker, so I probably should have expected that.

Guess that wasn't the right answer.

"Like your one to talk! You dated with Gray and what did he do? He cheated on you! And you tried setting me up with him!" Lisanna yelled in frustration which caught everyones attention.

"I tried to set you guys up 'cuz he was obviously flirting with you! It seems more like _your _the oblivious idiot!" I made a comeback. It's probably my fault for saying about the past but I won't let down the fact that she was blaming me about Gray. It really hurt when he cheated on me. I saw Lisanna kissed Gray one night when we were at a party and he didn't back away!

"Flirting with _me_?!" Lisanna pointed to herself with a confusion and bewilderment was plastered on her face.

"Yes! I saw you at the party and you guys kissed! I broke with him 'cuz I can't accept the fact that he's dating me yet he loves you! and now that you and Natsu are over why not set you up!" I explained as memories of the past flew in my head.

Lisanna looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I . . .I don't remember that . . ." Lisanna said as she held her head lower while cupping her mouth in disbelief.

"Lu-chan! She might have been drunk!" Levy explained as she moved in front of Lisanna protectively.

I saw Erza nodded in agreement as she too move forward.

"How can you be sure of that?!" I asked.

"H-how . . ?" Erza muttered.

"You guys haven't seen it!" I said.

Levy and Erza looked at Lisanna and back at me.

I saw the unsureness of they're expression.

"B-but Lucy! I'm telling the truth! I-I don't remember!" Lisanna said desperately as tears flowed willingly from her blue eyes.

Lisanna looked between the gathering people and the group of friends that were staring unsurely at her then broke off running in fits of sobs.

I was quite happy from what had happen but after she had ran off I started regretting telling her. Guilt swell deep inside me as I try to comprehend what I had just done and started to ran for Lisanna.

unknown around the girls, a certain duo listened at the shocking fact.

"Lucy . . ." Gray said anguish.

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger as he puched the nearest wall.

The crowd gathering the girls were all centered at the two boys.

* * *

_**-MEANWHILE WITH LUCY AND LISANNA-**_

"Lisanna!" I yelled out hoping for a that cheerful reply but none came. Instead I heard a loud sob.

"G-get away! *sob* I don't w-wanna see you!" Lisanna said. Though it was supposed to sound threateningly it sounded more frightened.

"Lisanna . . ." I felt the throb again. I can't believe I can be so mean.

I located the sobs and found Lisanna curled into a ball. I gripped my hand into a fist. i can't stande seeing my nakama's like this!

"I-I didn't mean to . . ." Lisanna said between sobs.

I squat down to Lisanna and examined her if she was beeing honest.

Lisanna peeked out to see me looking at her and she immediately straightened up adn abruptly held my hand.

"L-lucy! I swear I didn't mean to k-kiss Gray! I don't even remember that!" Lisanna said truthfully as tears spilled through her orbs.

My eyes soften, seeing that her voice was pure honest and her pleading look.

"I understand . . ." I said and hugged her.

She embraced me back with a tighter hug while she sobbs one last time.

I untangled myself from her embrace once I felt her sobbings lower into loud hiccups.

"Friends?" I asked as I held up an 'L'.

_**(A/N: THE L DOES NOT MEAN LOSER! Remember the episode in fairy tail where there was a festival and they all held up an 'L'? thats what it is!)**_

"Best Friends." Lisanna said as she too held up an 'L'.

We both clicked out L's with eachothers then burst into fits of laughters and giggles.

"But I'm still not getting back with Gray."

"But I'm still not getting back with Natsu."

We both realized what we said and both giggled.

"Guess we're forever alone." Lisanna said with a smile.

"No way Lis! I have Naru!" Lisanna giggled at that statement. It's about time to straighten it up with Naru.

"But Lisanna~" She looked at me with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Lisanna asked.

"How about that Loke Celeste guy? Hmm~?" I said teasingly and nudged her shoulders lightly. Although Loke is a player, I know that he's a good guy. Loke has been my childhood friend so I can trust him. Plus i've seen him staring at Lisanna at times whenever his group of fan-girls were at him. I bet he thought she'd be jealous.

I giggled at Lisanna's red face.

"Oh~ I see . . ." I said as I put my right hand over my mouth faking a shocked expression.

"W-what do you see?" Lisanna asked as she started panicking.

I laughed harder till Lisanna bonk me on the head.

"Owwie~" I rubbed my poor head.

"S-shut up . . .we'll be late for the first period. . ." Lisanna said as she avoided my contact and helped me up.

"Gee, Lisanna. I was just joking." I said.

"Well sorry! Just don't tease me!" Lisanna said and I pouted and followed her to our classroom.

"Whatever you say ~" I said and started laughing again at her flustered face.

* * *

_**-AFTER SCHOOL-**_

I finally made it through a day of school! I hate school! People might have thought that I was the kind of person who is probably obbsessed of school but actually I straight down hate it. Sure I'm smart but that isn't a reason for me to love school. In fact all of thigs they teaches us are pretty easy that I just don't do my work and get an 'F-'. i did that once just to see what happens and well . . .It was amusing. I guess I just fall in to those 'Bored Geniuses' section.

I was awalking to the library to see if there were any responds from Naru when I saw Natsu sitting down at the girls bathroom. I walked near him and was about to give my infamous 'Lucy kick' when I saw his tears.

.

.

.

Natsu's crying!?

* * *

**Yeah Cliffhangers hehehe~**

**I'm evil . . .BWAHAHAHAH!**

**Anyway I'll just leave like that. Hope u like it! **

**XD :iconcarameldansenplz: oops forgot this ain't deviantart! HARHARHAR**

**WTFT!? I'm sooo out of character right now . . . XD**


	4. Explaining to do

**Thx for the thoughful reviews! I really appreciate it! So guys here's your present! Chappy 4 is up~**

* * *

W-what the heck! Natsu's crying?! I know men cry _sometimes_ but . . . Natsu? Never had I seen the all mighty salamander of the school would be siting down weakly with a tear streaked face. This is really unbelievable!

I hesitated on letting him cry on my shoulders. I'm used to comforting my friends, either guy or girl, but never had I comforted a guy like Natsu . . .

I knelt down and my expression soften a bit. I sat down near Natsu and was about to ask him what's wrong untill he suddenly cried on my shoulders. Literally.

"Wha-"

"GWAAAA!"

I sweat dropped. Well that was easier than I thought. . .

I stood immobile with a clingy weak Natsu wetting my shoulder. What should I do?!

Something clicked in my head as I started powering my brain.

"You know . . crying over a problem won't do any good." My mother said that to me once when she had no idea why I was crying.

Natsu's sobbing quieted down as he looked upat me with puppy eyes. Damn puppy eyes!

" . . *sniff* . . . R-really. . ?" Natsu asked and straightend up.

"Uh . .Y-yeah sure . ." Although I said my brain started working, I just said that out of instincts.

"Then what?" Natsu stopped sobbing and now had hiccups.

I pondered a moment. Hmm? I don't even know his problem though!

I snapped my fingers and told my suggestion.

"You should _do _something." I said with a smile. That only earned me a brow upwards with a confused look.

I sighed. Natsu is also one of the idiots in the school. . .

"I mean if crying isn't helping your problem then do something about your problem." I said restating my first sentence and my suggestion.

I saw Natsu pondered a moment. Is he thinking?! Natsu's thinking!

Then all of the sudden he gave me a smile.

Not the same goofy smile he'd use on everyone. And then the image of Naru crossed my head. W-what the hell . . .?

"Thanks!" Natsu said and stood up enthusiastically.

He started slapping his cheeks hard and I started panicking if that's what he thought I meant.

I was about to scold him about slapping his cheeks untill he scolded himself instead.

"God, Natsu. you're such a baby! Be a man! _Do _something!" He added my last statement.

Guess thats his way of getting himself together.

"A-are you okay now . . ?" I asked unsurely.

He flashed me the old goofy smile I remember. I was quite dissapointed when he didn't give me that smile he gave when I cheered him up. It seems . . . special.

"Yeah!" He said and pumped his hand. He then reached down to help me up.

"What's your name again?" Natsu asked. Seriously! he doesn't know me?! I'm like the smartest person in Fairy Tail!

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I just scolded you yesterday!" I said and crossed my arms defiantly.

Well now that I thought about, though we know eachother, we just didn't give a damn to care. I mean he does his business and I do mine. If he won't talk to me then why would I care to talk to him? sure I talk to people who doesn't have any connection with me but . . . I just don't know why we never talked!

"Funny . . .I knew you but I never talked to you . . ." Natsu commented as he chuckled lightly.

"So . . Mind telling me why the toughest guy in Fairy Tail is crying?" I ignored his comment and asked him.

Natsu looked at me with a pleasure yet somehow shocked face. He pointed to himself and said, "Me? The _toughest_? I like that . . .Sounds awesome!" Natsu grinned crazily and made a supposed to be supior pose.

I clutched my stomache hard and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Y-yeah . .*laugh* . . Toughest alright!" I said breathlessly.

He grinned at me again. He was soo much like Naru . . .But it's not him! I shook my head. then i realized he avoided my question.

"But wait! You didn't answer my question!" I frowned as I tugged his sleeves when he was about to make a run for it.

He sighed heavily and faced me with a not so cheerful face he had moments ago. Wow. he's a good actor.

"W-well . . ." He started unsurely.

"Trust me. I won't tell." I said, determined to crack into his problem.

He gulped before telling me his whole story.

"Remember at first period you and L-lisanna fought?" Natsu asked avoiding my peircing gaze.

My eyes widen. If he had heard then Gray should have too! Gray is always together with Natsu!

"Yeah . . ." My eyes lower as I started panicking inside.

"W-well you said Lisanna and I b-broke up . . ." He said his voice getting deeper and deeper as time pass by.

"Y-yeah . . ." I started feeling uncomfortable.

"We didn't." That statement flew into my mind as trains of question invaded my head after it.

_**(A/N: LISANNA IS NOT BAD! YOU WILL SEE THE REASON IF YOU KEEP ON READING!)**_

Was Lisanna lying to me?

Is Natsu lying to me?

Why would she say that?

Did she _deliberately _kiss Gray?!

The last question made me ache as I try to process what the heck is wrong or right.

"W-what do you mean?!" I asked suddenly as I looked straight at his eyes full of sadness.

"I don't know . .! She started avoiding me after the party! We never broke up! I tried texting her and . . and . .she never replies!" tears sting his eyes once again as he started sobbing.

"I don't know what to do . . ! That's why I'm crying!" Natsu said.

"I wanted to talk to whatever experts on relationships were and accidentally went in a dating site instead . . ." He cupped his head in frustration.

"I was looking for experts and asked everyone of those 'experts' or so I thought they were. . . And never found it . . Instead I found another girl." Natsu looked at me with solemn eyes.

"I wanted to make it clear to her today that I want to end it." Natsu's voice hitched at the end.

"But when I heard that . . . T-that she k-kissed Gray . . ." His voice trailed off as he punched the wall earning a few glares and shrieks from the people nearby.

"I . .just don't know . ." He said as he slides his back down at the ground again.

"I still love her though . ." Natsu said in anguish.

"I want to find someone new to forget her . . ." Natsu said.

"B-but . . I still love her!" Natsu restated.

I swallowed as I bent down to him.

"I know how it feels . . ." I said as I put a hand on his shoulders.

"It hurts knowing that someone you love doesn't feel the same . . .anymore." Tears trickled down my eyes. that didn't went unoticed by Natsu. He hugged me and i embraced him back.

"I love Gray . . but he doesn't seem to love me anymore!" I saidand went into sobbing mode again.

I looked back at the scenes of Gray staring off at Lisanna. How Gray laughed heartily with her. How they would walk off together to whatever they want to go.

It all seems unfair. . .

_**(A/N: I'm soooo sorry I made Natsu Ooc! IM SORRY! D: bleh)**_

_**-MEANWHILE WITH LISANNA-**_

I sighed in distressed as I rummage throught the read books that were returned. I really don't feel in the mood to do this.

Lying to your bestfriend seems to hurt. A lot.

I didn't mean to kiss Gray! I was drunk!

I thought I was kissing Loke . . .

And the thought disgusted me.

I was dating Natsu at that time and I thought I loved him. But it wasn't true love. It was brotherly love. I wanted to break up with him. . . But I can't stand the thought of seeing him crying! I didn't even know why I had even said to them that we broke up!

I feel so messed up!

Then I started noticing Loke. At first I hated him dearly. Playing with girls like that are the men that I hate the most.

But my first impression didn't last long as soon as I started hanging with him.

I sometimes made excuses with Natsu that I can't go out tonight 'cuz of an erand or a problem in my house.

Then I felt guilty through the times I'm with Loke and started avoiding both Loke and Natsu. I ran to Gray for comfort and I guess Lucy got that the wrong way . . .

Gray was one of my closest guy friends when Lucy wasn't around yet . .

Lucy should've known that . . .

Still. . .

All this is my fault!

I shook in fear as I heard something being punched. Or the wall being punched.

I took a peek outsid of the library and saw Natsu crying along with Lucy at the side looking in disbelief cupping her hands over her mouth.

I couldn't hear what they were saying since they're voices were ten times deeper and lower than usual. But then my eyes soften when they both hugged as they shared eachothers comfort.

I've made my decision.

I'm going to tell them tommorow.

* * *

**Yesh . .I'm soo sorry for messing this up! I didn't know what to do! So know It seems as Lisanna is the bad guy! But she is not! I SWEAR! LISANNA IS NOT BAD OR EVIL! SHE IS JUST CONFUSED ON WHICH IS RIGHT THING TO DO OR THE WRONG! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO HURT THE ONE SHE DEARLY WITH HER DECISION SO SHE RUNS AWAY FROM HER PROBLEM! THERE! DARN CAPS! IT'S BROKEN! ANYWAY REVIEW WATCHA THINK! XD**


End file.
